From Pain to Vengeance
by Steffie1
Summary: Glyde had survived the train crash; but received severe injuries. The person he least expected to want to help him had decided to help him get better. Implied Glyde x Teisel.
1. Pain

Hello everyone; and welcome to a brand-new MegaMan Legends fan-fic.

This story is inspired by a what-if idea I had the other day. Besides, I do feel a bit guilty not posting a fan-fic here for such a long time...

Setting: After MegaMan Legends 2

Rating: Teen, because there's a bit of a dark theme here. Oh, and that scene where Teisel takes off the armour...well, how else can Teisel check for any broken bones and whether or not Glyde has any back injuries?

Warning: Implied one-sided Glyde x Teisel.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Pain

*Glyde's POV*

What had happened to me? Why is my body in such implausible pain? Oh, I remember now! The Bonnes had detached my train cart from theirs, obviously pleased with themselves that they had gotten rid of me .They are really foolish if they believe that would've killed me. Anyway, the train cart had exploded, which had sent me flying through the air; and made me crash quite badly against something very hard; which must've knocked me out cold. Why do I believe this had occurred to me?

Maybe it's because I can't seem to remember what happened afterwards? I had only regained consciousness a few minutes ago; if it was a few minutes. I don't even know whether it's day or night, because my eyes are closed. I tried to open them, but the pain was unbearable. I have no idea how they got injured. What if I'm blinded, or worse, scarred? If I even one millimetre of a scar on my body, Teisel Bonne shall pay!

I felt my heart thump loudly inside my ribcage as another thought crossed my mind: what if I am paralysed? I can't afford that! Mr. Loath wouldn't have any use for me if I am paralysed! I will sit without a job. I will be a burden to my poor Mommy. Ever since Daddy passed away, I was the bread winner of the family. I promised Daddy that I shall look after Mommy.

Okay Glyde, there is only one way to find out whether or not you're paralysed. With all my might, I wiggled my fingers and both hands at the same time. I felt a starburst of pain rushed up my arms and up towards my shoulders. A scream tried to escape my throat, but it couldn't come out. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks; which actually burnt. It could be that I have lots of cuts on my face. There better not be any scarring!

I felt nausea swirling inside my stomach. The arms must've been broken, then. Despite this, I felt relief. I then felt a bit foolish when I remembered that if I was paralysed from my neck down, I wouldn't even be able to breathe. Guess it's true that a person becomes irrational when fear overcomes them.

Another thought crossed my mind: what if I'm paralysed from the waist down?! I felt a large lump in my throat as my heart threatened to jump out of my throat. There is only one way to find out. I slowly tried to wiggle my toes; and then both feet. A sharp jolt of pain rushed up to my spine. Despite this, I felt relief. I'm glad that I'm not paralysed. I'd rather suffer with severe pain than have no pain because I have no feeling...

I suddenly heard someone calling my name. His voice sounds familiar. I decided that I should pretend to be unconscious. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer until I could feel the presence of someone looming over me. He then bends down onto his haunches. I fought the urge to slap him when I felt cold fingers press against my neck. Oh, he's just feeling for a pulse. It takes more than these few scratches to kill me, Teisel Bonne!

To my surprise, I felt him taking my armour off as gently as he could, leaving me with just my bodysuit on. What is that idiot planning on doing? I felt his hands patting each part of my body, and then checking if I good circulation in my limbs. Oh, he's checking for injuries. For a moment there...

To my amazement, I felt Teisel's hand touching my back. Even though I know he's just checking if I got any back injuries, I felt my cheeks burn.  
"You've broken at least one bone in each of your limbs, yet your back doesn't even have a muscle strain. That's a good sign. That means I can carry you to the nearest hospital so that they can treat you."

I felt myself being lifted up by his strong arms. I am actually amazed that he picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather.  
"On second thought, maybe it's not a good idea for me to take you to the hospital. You're a wanted criminal, so the police might arrest you. Guess I must take you back to our place."

So, he is taking me to the Bonne's hideout? Why would he do so? Ah ha, you believe that if you take care of me, then I'll return the favour by swearing that I shall never, ever bother your family?

Sly plan, but you won't win that easily, Teisel-dear!

The End? 


	2. Awkwardness

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic. This story is the sequel to Pain.

Warnings: One-sided Glyde x Teisel

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Awkwardness

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

As Teisel carried me to the Bonnes' hideout, I tried my best to pretend that I was still unconscious. That didn't work out as planned, since I flinched when his voice became a bit too loud for my throbbing head to bear. Ever since then, he lectured that I mustn't do anything funny while I was under his care. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too painful for me to do so. I felt the eldest Bonne sibling stop in his tracks as I heard someone run towards us. Ah, so we are already at the hideout?

"Hello Teisel! How--" Tron greeted her brother, but she suddenly stopped her sentence in its tracks when she noticed me (I'll assume so. Why else did she become so quiet)  
"Babu?" Bon Bonne stated in a worried tone.  
"Big brother?" Tron whispered in a tone similar to her younger brother.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head over me. I know what I'm doing." Teisel assured his younger sister as I inwardly cringed at the mushiness of this whole situation.

After his siblings believed their eldest brother would be okay alone with me, Teisel carried me to a room and laid me on the bed. The bed and pillow felt quite hard. I wished his bed and pillow were as soft as my own.  
"You will be staying in my bedroom until you're fully healed. I would've placed you in the guest room, but it's quite close to Tron's bedroom..."  
"Oh please Teisel-dear, do you actually believe I would be able to do something like that in the condition I'm in?" I cooed in the sweetest voice I could muster. "Even then, I'm not taking any chances." the pirate admitted in a low voice.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. To my utter surprise, I felt a wet object stroke up and down my left cheek. I hissed in pain as my cheek felt like it was on fire. "Oh, sorry about that. I should've warned you the disinfectant might sting when I apply it to your wounds." Teisel grumbled. If my arms weren't broken, I would've socked that man in the jaw. I winced when my other cheek got the same treatment as its twin. After what felt like hours, the stinging sensation finally stopped. To my amazement, gentle hands wrapped bandages around my head. The same hands also gently placed something soft over each of my eyelids; and then wrapped bandages around them.

Moments later, I felt how Teisel tried to take my bodysuit off.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" I demanded in an angry tone.  
"Look, I have to treat your other injuries as well. How can I do that with this in the way?"  
"...Why do you care?"  
"Unlike you, I have a conscience. My mother taught me that one must love thy enemies..."  
"Oh please Teisel-dear, don't tell me that you're naive. Do you actually believe that I will repay your kindness just because you took care of me?"

Silence stenched the air like rotten garbage as the Bonne leader used his first-aid knowledge to treat my left and right arm. To my amazement, I felt a bit self-conscience about only being in my boxers. Maybe it's because I know that I am almost as helpless as a newborn in my state?  
"Ow, that looks like a nasty cut you have there on your stomach. No wonder the torso part of your bodysuit was torn." Teisel's voice popped my thought bubble. I flinched when I felt the eldest Bonne sibling dab the disinfectant over my belly where it was cut. I flinched again when I felt his fingers wipe away any disinfectant that dripped down to my side.

To my horror, Teisel had noticed. I sucked my belly in when I felt his fingers poke, with as much gentleness as he could, both my sides and belly for any injuries he had missed. I almost giggled when he touched a spot that was quite sensitive to light touches.  
"Strange, I don't find any injuries..." the leader of the Bonne family uttered under his breath.  
"I flinched because your hands are quite cold." I stated with a calm voice. Now that I think of it, his hands were kind-of cold as well.

"Sorry about that." Teisel muttered in a sheepish tone. Moments later, I felt his hand wrap around my ankle as he lifted it up gently as he wrapped bandages around my foot. I felt my foot try to pull away as one of his fingers poked it by accident, but the eldest Bonne managed to hold it in place as he wrapped the bandages around it.  
"Will you please stop fidgeting? It makes my job a lot harder than necesarry."  
"I'll try my best." I cooed before I gave him a smug grin.

The leader of the Bonnes tried to wrap my other foot in bandages, but it proved to be quite a challenge for him. That foot's quite ticklish compared to the other; and it didn't help matters that his touches were as light as feathers. To make matters worse, Teisel thought I fidgeted on purpose. After I almost kicked him, the pirate pounced on top of me.

"Will you please stop being so difficult?" Teisel growled as he pinned me down onto the bed in such a way that he wouldn't hurt me any further than what I was. Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps and then the door slam open as someone barge into the bedroom.

"Big brother, are you okay? I heard--" Tron's voice trailed off.  
"Babu?"  
"Tron, Bon...this isn't what it looks like....I'll explain everything!" Teisel's voice became quite high-pitched while I grinned in amusement.

Maybe it's not such a bad idea living with the Bonnes until I get better?

The End? 


	3. Loneliness

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic. This story is the sequel to Awkwardness.

Warnings: One-sided Glyde x Teisel

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Loneliness

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

It had been over an hour since Teisel left me on my own so that he'll have dinner with his siblings. He didn't want to leave me on my own, but I...asked him to leave me alone for awhile. Tiredness overcame me, and I wanted to sleep. As soon as the leader of the Bonnes closed the door behind him, I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

When I had enough rest, I've waited for Teisel to arrive back. As I waited for that stupid pirate to return, my mind started to wander off. I wonder what Mommy and Mr Loath's doing at the moment? Do they miss me as much as I miss them? Should I phone them? Will I make Mommy worry even more after the phone call? Damnit, am I thinking these things because I feeling lonely?

"Hey there Glyde, here's your food. Sorry I took so long..." Teisel's voice popped the bubble of silence. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest in surprise.  
"What am I having?" I asked in a deadpan expression. My stomach growled as it reminded me that I didn't eat for two days already.  
"It's steak and mashed potatoes." Teisel exclaimed proudly. The aroma of the steak and mash made my stomach roar as the eldest Bonne sibling lifted me up so that I sat upright.

"Open wide!" Teisel spoke to me in a tone that mothers usually use when they spoke to their babies. I opened my mouth to protest, but it was filled with mash instead. If it weren't for the fact my body craved for nutrition, I wouldn't have swallowed it.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it? You do need food in order to help your body heal itself." "Yes, Mother-dearest." I huffed in annoyance. Why can't I be left alone?

Teisel-dear, I swear I shall make my stay here such a burden that you will regret trying to trick me...

The End? 


	4. Annoyance

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic. This story is the sequel to Loneliness.

Warnings: One-sided Glyde x Teisel

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Annoyance

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

Two days had passed since Teisel had taken care of me. I became an intolerable guest on purpose to annoy him. I complained that the food's either too salty, cold, too hot, too plain, too dry or too messy to eat. I also complained about how terrible he was at changing my bandages. In fact, I complained about every little thing he ever did.

But, I soon learnt the hard way that I shouldn't push the leader of the Bonnes to the limit...

*The fourth day*

It's a beautiful day today. The sun shined (I'll assume so. Please don't quote me on this), the birds sang and Teisel was as annoyed as ever as I moaned about breakfast, how he bandaged my injuries and what-not.  
"--and you should seriously consider purchasing pillows that are stuffed with the finest down. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sleep on a pillow that's as hard as rocks?"

"That does it! I had enough of your complaining!" Teisel snarled in an angry voice. To my surprise, I felt his index finger poke my belly. I pulled my tummy in.

"Whenever I did something for you, it's never good enough!" His voice rose as he poked my belly again. The Bonne leader continued with his lecture as he poked me for emphasis. A tiny giggle escaped my throat the moment Teisel touched the spot below my ribs. To my amazement, the pirate's lecture stopped the moment I laughed.

"Well, whaddya know...the mighty Glyde of the Loath family has an interesting weakness...." Teisel spoke to me in a playful tone. Before I could brace myself, I felt myself being tickled all over. I squealed, giggled and squirmed when the pirate tickled my most ticklish spot of my body: my feet.  
"Please have mercy!" I begged while tears ran down my cheeks, as I didn't care for my pride for that moment. All I want was for this torture to end. "Only if you promise that you'll never complain about my cooking, etc. You must also promise that if you ever complain again, I'll use your weakness against you."  
"Okay, I promise!" I chortled.

To my surprise, Teisel stopped the torture.  
"I knew you'd make a right choice." the pirate's voice was filled with an arrogant tone.  
"You'll be sorry, Teisel-dear."  
"Oh, I doubt that. I mean, I do know your weakness now, Glyde-darling!"

Three minutes later, Teisel excused himself as he exited the bedroom to search for his sister. I let out a loud moan as I realized that idiot discovered my one weakness that he could use as a trump card.

Then again, that won't help him get a Royal Flush...

The End? 


	5. Compassion

Hello everyone; and welcome to a brand-new MegaMan Legends fan-fic. It's the sequel to Annoyance.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Compassion

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

It had been a full two weeks since I stayed with the Bonnes because of my injuries. I tried my best to be as good a guest as one could be, but a part of me refused to do so. It could be that I found the eldest Bonne to be quite adorable when angered. The consequences were worth it. Besides, I was so bored being stuck in bed with nothing else to do.

My muscles tensed the moment I heard the bedroom door creak open. My muscles loosened up the moment I heard familar footsteps. I also heard a deep sigh as Teisel Bonne sat down on the side of the bed with as much gentleness as he could.  
"I really don't get it. She knows she can speak to me about anything. Yet, she's sulking in her bedroom ever since she came back from Roll..."

"Did she saying anything in particular to you?" I piped up as my curiosity got the better of me.  
"Well, Tron did state something about Roll being an idiot for joking that the only reason why she's eager to build the rocket would be to see that blue boy again."  
"Blue boy?"  
"Y'know, MegaMan Volnutt."  
"Oh, that boy."  
"So, why do you think Tron's angry with Roll?"  
"Oh Teisel-dear, are you really that naive about the fairer sex?"

"Your little sister's experiencing her first crush." "No way! Tron hates that boy!" Teisel snarled in a venomous tone.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Did you ever explain to your sister about the birds and the bees?"  
"...No..."  
"Oh dear. Maybe I should explain it to her?"  
"Don't you dare dirty my little sister with such impure thoughts! Besides, didn't your father ever teach you to be a proper gentleman when it comes to women?"

"..." Teisel had struck a raw nerve the moment he mentioned my father. I grunted in annoyance and decided to give the Bonne leader the silent treatment. The silence poisoned the air for a few minutes, until I heard Teisel clear his throat.  
"...I'm sorry. I didn't think for a moment that you never had a father."  
"I had a father until I was five years old. He went to work one morning, and never returned. The police had searched for his body for years, but they never found it. My Mommy and I were devastated; but we learnt to move on. I became the bread-winner of the family when I was old enough to work."

"My father had also disappeared; and we never found him. Our dear ol' mother was crushed, but she decided to be strong for us. She had passed away a few years ago, and then I tried to be both mother and father to my family. But sadly, I found it harder to raise Tron than Bon."  
"My Mommy didn't care about such things, and raised me the only way she knew."  
"Hmm, that explains alot..."  
"What does that mean, Teisel-dear?"  
"Oh, nothing."

*Much later that night*

I was fast asleep before I felt strong arms wrap around my waist then pulled my body towards theirs. I groaned under my breath the moment I realized who it was. It seems as if Teisel had sleep-walked again; and climbed into his bed. He also believed that I was his teddybear. Oh no, not another night of loud snores that could wake the dead.

I tried to fall asleep again, when I heard the man mutter something under his breath.  
"--I love you too, Glyde." I heard him mumble. Did I hear right? Maybe it's a nightmare?

I would've taken advantage of this situation, if it weren't for my injuries...

The End? 


	6. Gratitude

Hello everyone; and welcome to a brand-new MegaMan Legends fan-fic. It's the sequel to Compassion.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Gratitude

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

It had been four weeks since Teisel had taken me to their hideout. The only thing that wasn't healed yet would be my eyes. They were still painful when I tried to open them, but I never told Teisel. I simply told him that I don't my eyes because it became a habit. Besides that, I felt great. Teisel-dear had agreed to take me back home. I first refused to inform him where I lived, but Teisel informed me that he's not a barbarian; so he wouldn't hurt my Mommy.

After what felt like forever, the eldest Bonne had dropped me off in front of my Mommy's house.  
"I am amazed, Teisel-dear. Despite the condition I was in, you never took advantage of the situation."  
"Well, about that..."

"Since I nursed you back to the way you were before the train accident, you have to pay my kindness back by promising me that you shall leave the entire Bonne family alone for the rest of your life. If you ever break your promise, you would suffer my wrath."  
"Yes, yes. I promise, Teisel-dear." I smiled as I stood tip-toe and kissed him firmly on the lips. To my amazement, the Bonne leader didn't pull me away.  
"Goodbye, Teisel-dear. It was fun knowing you. Pity we shall never see each other again."

I stood in my spot for several minutes as I heard Teisel stroll away. When I believed he was gone, I tried to walk with as much carefulness as I could and entered my home. My Mommy was so happy to see me, yet she seemed to panic the moment I opened my eyes. She told me that she will take me to the specialist.

What shocked my dear Mommy so much?

The End? 


	7. Vengeance

Hello everyone; and welcome to a brand-new MegaMan Legends fan-fic. It's the sequel to Gratitude.

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Vengeance

*Glyde's P.O.V.*

Damnit! Why do it have to happen to me? I'm still young! What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh wait, never mind. I do know. But, I still find it unfair!

_"Hello, Mr. Glyde. What may I do for you today?"  
"Well, I had an accident a few weeks ago. I found it very painful to open my eyes for some reason or other."  
"Hmm, let's run some tests."_

I can't believe I was so foolish; and believed you were too much of a saint to allow this to happen, Teisel!

_"Doctor, did you find out anything?"  
"Mr. Glyde, is your mother waiting outside?"  
"Yes, she is. Why?"  
"...I'll inform you after I am finished speaking to your mother."_

Damn you, Teisel! You knew about it, yet you didn't do the right thing?! How dare you!

_"Mr. Glyde, I have ran a few tests, and I have the test results here with me."  
"Yes, and?"  
"Mr. Glyde, I am afraid I have bad news..."  
"Bad news?"  
"Mr. Glyde, I am afraid that your eyes were badly damaged from the train accident you had. I am afraid that since you weren't rushed to hospital the same day you had the accident, your eyesight couldn't be saved."  
"Doctor, are you saying that I am blind for the rest of my life?"  
"Mr. Glyde, I am afraid that you are correct."_

How dare you, Teisel! My life is ruined, thanks to you! Have you any idea how disappointed Mr. Loath was when I informed him that I wanted to resign? My pride refused to inform my ex-boss why I wanted to resigned, but I had changed my mind after he reminded me that he needed me.

Teisel, I don't anyone to pity me. I want revenge for what you've done to me. Hell hath no fury, Teisel Bonne.

The End

_For artistic purposes, I am purposely ending this fan-fic with this cliffhanger. Nope, there won't be a sequel at all._

Basically, Glyde would try and have his vengeance on Teisel, but he would pretend to be able to see. Lots of awkwardness occured because of this. Also, Glyde would soon realize that he has mixed feelings when it comes to the leader of the Bonne family.

But, since someone had requested me to continue this story with a sequel, I shall. All in due time :)


End file.
